<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>after midnight by peachengs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140654">after midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachengs/pseuds/peachengs'>peachengs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Hate to Love, M/M, Roommates, jaewin, no smut bc im not qualified to write that whoops, yuwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachengs/pseuds/peachengs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sicheng wasn't expecting Ten to have found him a new roommate already. </p><p>He definitely wasn't expecting it to be the only person on earth who hated his guts - or to walk into the apartment to see him sitting with a mug of pink tea and the spare key to the front door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. pink tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>welcome to my first fic !!<br/>↳ jaewin - this is what happens when i miss those mfs too much<br/>- if you're here, i hope you enjoy reading and make sure to let me know what you think at the end &lt;3</p><p>↳ dedicated to ophie, who i love with all my heart and would give the universe to if i could</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jung Jaehyun. The school’s golden boy, jock, performer, smartass, bad boy AND Mr. Popular all rolled into one. Oh, and did I mention how perfect he was? – the guy literally looks like a god.</p><p>Now, here’s one thing we need to set straight before we delve deeper. If Ten had told anyone else in school – <em>literally anyone else</em> – that their new roommate was Jaehyun, they would’ve been leaping over the moon with joy, quite literally not being able to contain themselves. By default, therefore, you would expect Sicheng to be doing the same, but that was the problem.</p><p>Sicheng wasn’t <em>literally anyone else</em>.</p><p>Instead of being known as another one of Jaehyun’s ‘fans,’ he was notoriously known around campus for being the only person who Mr. Jung despised. The feeling was mutual, of course, but it had been years and Sicheng had no clue why. They had both joined the Arts school around the same time and were even the same age. Sicheng didn’t remember saying a word to Jaehyun – or even looking at him without awe in his eyes – and suddenly he was being glared at in class, being shoved out of the way in dance practice or being trampled on in the halls.</p><p>At first, he didn’t give it much thought – every school has a clique like the plastics – but, naturally, it got to a point where Sicheng had no choice but to retaliate. First it was just a stare back, then it was a little shove. Somehow, things managed to escalate, and fast. Eventually the pair had to be physically separated because they always managed to get in each-other’s faces, attitude seeping out of them both for god knows what reason. They just knew exactly how to get on each-other’s nerves without even knowing each other at all.</p><p>Sicheng peered around Ten’s shoulder, a clueless Jaehyun sitting cross legged on the wooden floor of the living room, a steaming cup of pink tea in his dainty hands. He hadn’t seen Sicheng yet since he was facing the window – their apartment did have an incredible view of Seoul, you can’t deny that. For a second, Sicheng could have sworn that this wasn’t the same Jaehyun he was used to.</p><p>The Jung Jaehyun that Sicheng knew wouldn’t be sitting so … quietly. He wouldn’t be simply staring out of the window and waiting for his tiny cup of pink tea to cool down. He wouldn’t look so small just sitting there with his legs crossed, his acid-orange sweatshirt drowning his perfect physique, the midday sun making him glow. Okay, that was a lie, he was always glowing. Just not like this.</p><p>Sicheng’s eyes suddenly grew wider as his brain finally acknowledged the reality of the situation. Jung Jaehyun … was sitting in his living room … wanting to be his roommate … for the next year. His sworn enemy. Someone completely different to him in every way, shape and form, who he couldn’t even get along with if he <em>tried</em>, would be staying with him for 12 long months. Sharing a classroom with Jaehyun for a single lesson was bad enough, let alone having to live alongside him. Just the thought made him shiver with a mixture of disgust and horror that Ten could even THINK of letting someone like that live with him. There’s no way he could let this happen – <em>absolutely no way</em>. It was time to take matters into his own hands.</p><p>“Ge, you have to tell him he can’t stay here.” Ten was nibbling the inside of his cheek as he watched Sicheng process what he had just done. If he had known this was THAT Jaehyun, there’s no way he would’ve even let him in the apartment. The guy looked too sweet to be stepping on his roommates foot in dance practice, especially with those dimples.</p><p>“Sicheng … honey … I can’t just tell him to fuck off now can I?”</p><p>“Why not?” Ten watched Sicheng’s eyebrows curve into a frown, his lips puffing out slightly to show exactly how he felt about this situation.</p><p>“Because I’ve already told him that it should be cool-” Sicheng opened his mouth to interrupt and was immediately hushed. “Listen, if I knew it was <em>that</em> Jaehyun, I would’ve never, ever, <em>ever</em> told him it was okay. You know that right?”</p><p>“You don’t hate me that much, so yes, I know. But Ge-”</p><p>“No buts. I’m literally flying out tomorrow, Cheng, it’s too late to find someone else!” Sicheng was going to sulk about this – so damn much – and Ten knew that, since he was the one who the younger told all of these stories too, but there wasn’t much they could do now.</p><p>“What if I find someone myself? When you’re gone, I mean? It can’t be that hard can it?!”</p><p>“And what if you don’t find anyone? I can’t leave you to live off of instant ramen and takeaways for the next year can I?”</p><p>“Why not?!” They both knew well enough that Sicheng couldn’t cook to save his life, and probably never would be able to either. Ten raised an eyebrow as Sicheng flailed his long arms around in an attempt to make it clear how serious he was. His mouth opened to let some words out, but he just didn’t know what to say – Ten seemed pretty fixed on this.</p><p>“Look.” Ten put his warm hands on either side of Sicheng’s soft face, forcing him to make eye contact instead of using movements to stress about this. “I know how terrible this seems and I am so SO sorry for putting you in this situation, but there was literally no one else that would stay here and it’s too late. I know you can make this work – just don’t even interact with him, you can do that right?”</p><p>“B-but ge, we’ve never even had a decent conversation together – the fucker literally hates my guts for no reason. I lite-”</p><p>“More reason for you to ignore him, no?” Sicheng rolled his eyes in response, Ten squishing his cheeks a little more.</p><p>“Yes but don’t you trust me enough to even find a roommate for myself? I can just … I don’t know, eat at Taeil-hyung’s and come home after.” His eyes lit up all of a sudden. “See! Doesn’t that sound logical?”</p><p>“Are you really going to treck all the way to the other side of campus to eat some of Taeil hyung’s makeshift samgyeopsal (grilled pork belly) when you have a <em>literal</em> chef wanting to stay with you??” Sicheng took a second to think about it – would a 30 minute walk everyday really be worth Taeil’s experimental cooking when Jaehyun was a renowned cook?</p><p>“Don’t criticize my favorite dish like that! Just because it’s a little salty or dry sometimes doesn’t mean I wouldn’t walk that far to eat it! Plus, I’d rather go to the other side of the world everyday than be in the same room as him for longer than one class.”</p><p>“If you really don’t want to stay with him that much, I’ll just stay. I can’t leave you behind by your-”</p><p>“You are going, ge, whether I stay alone or not.”</p><p>“But realistically I can’t leave you to fend for your little self can I?”</p><p>“I’m literally 20 years old, I think I can manage by myself.”</p><p>“Do you even know how to use a stove?” Sicheng sighed in response, rolling his eyes as Ten smirked to himself – he knew Sicheng could just about operate the stove, but that didn’t mean he could actually cook edible things.</p><p>“Look, ge, I appreciate the concern – I really, genuinely do, but trust me. I’d rather live off of instant ramen and Taeil hyung’s samgyeopsal for a year than eat anything that guy makes. How do you know he’s even going to be willing to cook for me? What if he can’t even make good food – what if he poisons me??”</p><p>“Okay, that’s a stretch but it doesn’t matter what you say. You need to decide right now – would you rather stay with him or let me stay behind?”</p><p>“I said this before and I’ll say it again – you <em>are</em> going hyung. Even if that means I have to force you. This is such a big opportunity – not everyone gets a dance scholarship at one of the best Arts schools in the world! Plus, we both know you aren’t going to give this up for me. It’s your dream ge, we’ve talked about this.” Ten bit the inside of his cheek once more, his glasses reflecting the sunlight onto Sicheng’s face. His hands dropped back to his sides, the warmth of them staying on his roommates face as he proceeded to chew the inside of his mouth.</p><p>“You won’t be convinced to let me stick around, will you?” Sicheng immediately shook his head, his fluffy brown hair bouncing around. Ten’s hand instinctively ran through Sicheng’s hair when he stopped moving his head, even though it did look cute when it was messy.</p><p>“But you won’t stay with him either?” Sicheng paused for a second, quickly weighing up the pros and cons of staying with the most popular boy at school – who hated his whole existence. Ten could see he was debating something inside that pretty head of his. It was probably a plan to get rid of Jaehyun, by the looks of things.</p><p>“Does he know that I’m gonna be his roommate if he stays here?”</p><p>“I mean, I haven’t exactly told him yet. So no. Why, what’s the plan?”</p><p>“Can’t you just, I don’t know, tell him a little white lie so he leaves?”</p><p>“You know I’m terrible at lying, Cheng, there’s no way I can convince him. Especially if he’s got as much attitude as you say he has.”</p><p>“Me and you both know who the world record holder for most-attitude-in-a-single-human-being is, ge, no need to lie. But then again, you are terrible at lying – we need a new plan.”</p><p>“Cheng … he agreed to stay here without knowing who the roommate would be.”</p><p>“I know my memory might not be as good as yours but I do remember you saying that.” Ten huffed under his breath, wondering why he was friends with someone this clueless.</p><p>“No, I’m saying he doesn’t know that you’re the roommate. Like, I haven’t told him that he’s gonna have to stay with you for the next year.”</p><p>“Got you, bu-”</p><p>“You absolute clown, I’m saying … if you both hate each other that much … surely he wouldn’t want to stay with you either? What if you just, I don’t know, made it known to him that you’re the other person staying here, and maybe – just maybe – he’ll leave himself?”</p><p>“Oh! Why didn’t you say that before?!” Ten looked at Sicheng as if he wanted to strangle him, thankfully controlling himself (as always,) while Sicheng let out a little ‘hmm’ under his breath as he took in this new plan. It made perfect sense, since there was no way Jaehyun would want to stay with him either was there? Why didn’t he think of this before?</p><p>As soon as the plan sank into Sicheng’s brain, Ten knew there was no holding him back. Just as quietly as he came in, Sicheng slipped back out again, his eyes piercing through Jaehyun’s skull – who was still cluelessly waiting for his pink tea to cool down while staring at downtown Seoul.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaehyun quickly turned to face the window, moving stray strands of hair into place before he heard an incredibly familiar “What the fuck?” from behind him ; now he definitely knew who it was. He just wished it wasn’t actually them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>↳ sorry this took so long, i promise i'll update regularly from now on &lt;3</p><p>↳ ty for all the support on chapter 1 ily all and i hope u enjoy !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This tea is really good hyung – thank you so much!” Ten sat down next to Jaehyun, slightly facing him while turning towards the door since he knew what was about to happen. He was greeted by a beaming Jaehyun, hands stuffed inside the sleeves of his acid-orange sweatshirt while he clasped the warm cup of tea.</p><p>“Ah, well, it’s been tried and tested many times by your soon-to-be roommate, and trust me, he is a hard one to please.” Ten flashed a smile back at his bewildered guest, two deep dimples making an appearance as Jaehyun gave him a small nod of acknowledgement. Ten couldn’t help but stare at him, the way the setting sun was hitting him so perfectly through the large windows of the spacious apartment, the way his silky black hair slightly parted over his forehead as he took yet another sip of the tea. For a moment, while Ten stared at the younger’s glittering eyes, he wondered whether all the stories Sicheng had told him about this man were really true – he didn’t look like he could ever hurt a fly, let alone break the pinky finger of a person.</p><p>“The view is beautiful too. I could really get used to this.” Ten almost jumped as Jaehyun broke the silence – it wasn’t an awkward silence, Ten was just too busy studying his perfect face to expect any kind of words to come out of that pretty mouth of his.</p><p>“The one in your bedroom is better – definitely something I’m going to miss.”</p><p>“Where are you going, if you don’t mind me asking? Johnny-hyung told me you’re going to America for something but he won’t be specific. Plus, this apartment is amazing, it’s so close to most campuses around here, and in such a good spot in town. What could you possibly be leaving this behind for?” Jaehyun’s eyes moved from focusing on the view to focusing on the elder sitting across from him, curious to know what the reason could be. Ten peered out towards downtown Seoul, smiling to himself as he fiddled with the ring on this index finger.</p><p>“Trust me, I’m only leaving because it’s worth it. Actually, I got an offer from an American arts academy to do my final year there on a scholarship, you might have heard of it actually. DSE?” Jaehyun nodded eagerly, adding a little ‘wow’ as he waited politely for Ten to finish, cup of pink tea still in his hands. Ten couldn’t help but recall all the stories Sicheng had told him about this boy from his classes, deciding then and there that there was no way this was the same Jaehyun that Sicheng hated – absolutely no way.</p><p>“It’s been a dream of mine since … forever, pretty much.” He looked back at Jaehyun who was smiling softly, eyes forming little crescent moons as he did so. “So of course I had to take the opportunity.”</p><p>“Wow.” Jaehyun looked genuinely impressed, eyes growing a little wider as he took in this information. “I can’t even imagine how much hard work that took.” He pretended to wipe sweat off his brow in an overdramatic way to signify the difficulty he imagined it had taken, receiving a small laugh from Ten, who was smiling too. “Congrats hyung!”</p><p>“Thank you! I’ll be off tomorrow for the next year, which is why I needed someone to stay here asap.” Jaehyun looked up from his cup of tea, brows furrowed to show Ten he was slightly confused</p><p>“You see, my roommate – aka your new roommate – would not be able to <em>survive</em> that long alone.” Jaehyun looked at Ten as if to say ‘you must be joking,’ eyes growing wide once more as he realized the elder could not be more serious.</p><p>“I wish I was kidding, but I can’t let him live on instant ramen and takeaways for a whole year all by himself.” Jaehyun opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the sound of the lock opening on the front door, the pairs attention diverting straight to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of the devil.” They both placed their cups of tea down, Jaehyun straightening out his acid-orange sweatshirt to look presentable to whoever walked through the door – first impressions were key – his hands still wrapped in the sweater paws. Ten shot up from where he sat on the floor, gulping as he prepared himself for the havoc that was about to be unleashed in that very apartment.</p><p>“Ge, I’m home!” A surprisingly deep voice chimed from the end of the corridor, door closing as bags rustled against each other. “I brought the shopping you asked me to pick up!”</p><p> </p><p>Pause – Jaehyun tilted his head to the side, a hand on his chin. He thought he recognized that voice. It sounded ever so familiar, his mind trying to pinpoint the face to which it belonged. He was about to ask Ten, before the elder quickly excused himself, practically skipping out of the room. Jaehyun heard Ten telling the mystery voice that he was late, bags being plonked on the kitchen counter, a stifled giggle met with a quiet slap or something sounding like one. Jaehyun was still trying to remember who the voice belonged too as he heard whispering from the corridor followed by the sound of feet shuffling towards him.</p><p>Jaehyun wasn’t nervous, far from it actually, just curious since he felt as if the person would be familiar. Ten had told him the person went to the same academy as him and was the same age, but that didn’t help since there was loads of people it could be. He quickly turned to face the window, moving stray strands of hair into place before he heard an incredibly familiar “<em>What the fuck?”</em> from behind him ; now he definitely knew who it was. He just wished it wasn’t actually them.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up and be nice.” Ten said through gritted teeth, hands on each of the other person’s shoulders as he guided them into the room. Jaehyun had turned around, immediately regretting it as he was faced by the person he prayed wasn’t there.</p><p>“Meet Jung Jaehyun, your new roommate!” Ten had dragged the voice to be face to face with Jaehyun, grinning as he let go of his shoulders and took a step back.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing here?” The voice and Jaehyun seemed to be in the middle of an intense staring contest, both of them voicing their confusion at the same time. Jaehyun had tensed up, hands forming tight fists as he looked right into the eyes of his soon-to-be roommate.</p><p> </p><p>Dong Sicheng. A Chinese boy, same age as Jaehyun, same academy even. He was one of the three students given a scholarship to the Seoul Academy of Arts out of thousands of international applicants – the other two were his friends. He was known around campus for being the ‘pretty’ one who didn’t really talk to you unless he wanted to, which made people want to know him more since he was mysterious. Many had tried and failed to get Sicheng to invest his time in them, but all he seemed to care about was his dance, and he was pretty damn good at it too.</p><p>Jaehyun had known him since their first year. He also knew that he hated him, and the feeling was very much mutual.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it you guys already know each other?” Ten held back a mischievous smile, watching Jaehyun fill with rage as he stared back at Sicheng.</p><p>“Unfortunately.” Sicheng groaned, arms folding over his chest as he tried ever so hard to keep his eyes on Jaehyun instead of Ten, otherwise he would have started laughing right there.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing here?” He spat out at Jaehyun, cocking an eyebrow up as he waited for the brown haired boy to reply.</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing.” Jaehyun knew it was a stupid thing to say as soon as he said it, but it was already too late. Sicheng scoffed in reply, a smirk on his face as he replied.</p><p>“I live here, stupid.”</p><p>“You? Live <em>here?</em>”</p><p>“Are you fucking deaf? Yes!” Ten stopped Jaehyun just before he could say anything else, an arm spreading across Sicheng’s torso to hold him back – he could sense an eruption coming.</p><p> </p><p>“Would someone care to fill me in on the situation?” His gaze moved between the pair who looked as if they were about to rip each other to threads. Jaehyun was very obviously getting worked up already, the tips of his ears flushing a bright pink as he clenched his jaw.</p><p>“We aren’t exactly friends, hyung.” Sicheng’s eyes opened wide as Jaehyun spoke, his voice louder than expected.</p><p>“Friends? I fucking hate him, ge, he’s an absolute id-”</p><p>“I’m right here, dickhead, don’t g-”</p><p>“Don’t call me a dickhead in my own house!”</p><p>“I’ll call you whatever I want, asshole, who do you think you are?”</p><p>“Get out of my face before I-”</p><p>“Before what? What could you possible do to me?”</p><p>“You wanna find out?” Ten was very tempted to take a step back and admire his work as the pair quarreled, now in each other’s faces, fingers flying around as they screamed. Perfect. The plan was in motion, and it seemed to be working better than expected. Ten almost regretted not believing Sicheng when he said that boy was the human embodiment of the devil – the way he was screeching at Sicheng right now seemed to fit perfectly with the description Ten had been given previously. He was almost stunned by how such a polite, sweet looking boy had turned into a fury of swearing and anger in a matter of seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold up, calm down, take a breath boys.” Ten put a hand on each of their chests, pushing them lightly apart. He could feel Jaehyun’s heart pounding in his chest – the boy was MAD mad.</p><p>“You can fight to death on campus grounds for the audience that actually wants to see, not here.” Sicheng scoffed in response, stepping back as Jaehyun clenched his jaw again to stop himself from saying anything.</p><p>“Sicheng, is this <em>that </em>Jaehyun?”</p><p>“Oh?” Now it was Jaehyun’s turn to raise an eyebrow, immediately unclenching his jaw to smirk slightly. “I’m <em>that </em>Jaehyun, huh? Go on, tell me what this fucker has been saying about me. I’d love to know.” Ten kissed his teeth, turning around from Sicheng to face Jaehyun.</p><p>“It’s not lik-”</p><p>“Nothing special, don’t get your hopes up. Just how much of a fucking dickhead you are every single fucking day.” Sicheng took another step back as he said so.</p><p>“Someone sounds a little hurt, aw.” Jaehyun held back a grin as he watched Sicheng’s nostrils flare with rage.</p><p>“Can y’all calm down?” Sicheng caught Ten’s eye, winking as he turned to leave as part of the plan.</p><p>“Cheng, stay. He’s your new roo-”</p><p> </p><p>“Ten-hyung.” Jaehyun grabbed Ten’s arm before he could pull Sicheng back into the room. “I’m sorry, I know how much you need someone to stay here, but there’s no way I can stay here with <em>him.”</em></p><p>Sicheng had to hold himself back from punching the air right then and there, still facing away from Jaehyun as he grinned to himself. Ten could see him resisting to jump up and down, forcing himself to look back at Jaehyun just in case he cracked a smile too.</p><p>“But Jaehyun, please, I’m literally going tomorrow and-”</p><p>“I’m sorry hyung, really. I think it’s really obvious that I couldn’t stay here if I wanted to.”</p><p>“Jaehyun, I-”</p><p>“Good luck at DSE.” It took every bone in Jaehyun’s body to resist crushing Sicheng’s foot as he walked past – an angry glare would have to do for now. “I’ll show myself out. Thanks again for the tea.”</p><p>“Just go already.” Sicheng grinned happily as Jaehyun sent a middle finger his way before disappearing down the corridor. Ten and Sicheng waited in silence, faces contorting as they held back laughs while staring at each other before the door finally closed.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng skipped over to Ten who looked ever so proud, wrapping his arms around the elder before jumping up and down in excitement. The pair erupted into a pile of giggles and hugs, Sicheng giving Ten a peck on the cheek – that was very rare. He only ever did that if something absolutely incredible had happened, and I guess you could say it just did.</p><p>“You’re a genius ge!” Ten shrugged and raised his eyebrows at Sicheng to say ‘I know’ before wiggling out of the grinning boy’s grip.</p><p>“You definitely owe me one.”</p><p>“Way ahead of you – I’ve decided I’m gonna pay for all the drinks tonight.” Sicheng could barely contain himself as the corners of his eyes creased while forming sparkling crescent moons, his brown hair falling over his face as he finally stopped jumping around. Ten stopped at the door, a smile creeping onto his face as he watched the younger boy grin to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Cheng?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I’m gonna miss you.” Sicheng groaned before walking over to him, hands on his shoulders as he lead him down the corridor.</p><p>“We promised not to be soppy unless we were drunk, ge.”</p><p>“I know, I know. Let me be emotional.” Ten pouted, looking into Sicheng’s eyes. He wasn’t kidding when he said he would miss him, and they both knew they would probably have cried gallons by this time tomorrow.</p><p>“I can see you going into that black hole in your mind where you overthink everything.” Sicheng clicked fingers in front of Ten’s face to bring him back to the present, pushing him gently towards his bedroom.</p><p>“Don’t you dare get emotional just yet – we still have a whole 24 hours to go. I can’t take you to the club with puffy eyes now can I?”</p><p>“You’re acting like it hasn’t happened before, stupid.” Sicheng rolled his eyes in response, taking the door handle as he backed out of the room.</p><p>“Just get dressed already, you’re gonna take forever and we don’t have that long.” Sicheng’s phone pinged in his pocket. “See, even Johnny-hyung knows we’re gonna be late because of you.”</p><p>“I forget why I’m friends with you guys sometimes.”</p><p>“You love us really.”</p><p>“Do I?”</p><p>“You’re acting like you didn’t tell Johnny-hyung you’d marry him right now if you had the chance, but whatever.”</p><p>“You heard that?”</p><p>“My bedroom is right next to yours and these walls are thin as fuck. So yes, yes I did.” Sicheng left Ten wide eyed trying to find something to say, about to close the door before he popped his head around the edge.</p><p>“You could have just asked me for some condoms the other night, by the way.” A pillow was thrown his way as he slammed the door shut to escape Ten’s attack. Sicheng heard a giggle from the other side of the door as Ten flopped himself onto his bed, both of them smiling to themselves as the orange light of the setting sun streamed into the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Their final evening together was upon them – until Ten came back, of course. Sicheng sighed as he sifted through the clothing rack in the corner of his room, forcing his mind to make an outfit instead of think about how Ten would be gone in 24 hours. He was only going for a year and the pair had already agreed to call each other at least once every 3 days, but things were going to change. Massively. And Sicheng didn’t know if he was ready. No, scratch that, he <em>definitely</em> wasn’t ready. He couldn’t imagine not coming home to that familiar smile and a warm bowl of ramen or whatever Ten had made to fill him up for the evening like he had for the last 5 years – had it really been that long?</p><p> </p><p>“Cheng?” Ten pushed open the door, jeans slung over his arm with a small box in his hand.</p><p>“ge! What if I was naked or something?”</p><p>“It wouldn’t be anything I haven’t seen before, now move, I need to steal your clothes for the last time.” He pushed past Sicheng, going straight for the white denim jacket with the monotone flowers on the end of the rack before pausing in front of the younger, hand outstretched with the red box in. The word ‘Cartier’ shimmered in gold on the top, Sicheng practically trembling as he looked up from the box towards the holder.</p><p>“F-for me?”</p><p>“No, I’m just showing you the box. Yes, it’s for you, stupid.” Ten rolled his eyes as Sicheng took the box ever so delicately as if he was scared it would break in his hands.</p><p>“Open it.” Ten watched with excitement as the younger carefully pried it open to reveal a silver bracelet inside.</p><p>“I wanted to give it to you tomorrow before I left, but if you wear it tonight, we can match!” Ten held out his wrist, an identical silver bracelet hanging off it.</p><p>“But ge, these are so expensive! Why did yo-”</p><p>“Shush.” Ten put a finger over Sicheng’s lips with one hand, the other slipping the silver bracelet onto the younger’s wrist. “I wanted you to have one too – just in case you start to forget about me.” Sicheng smiled as he watched Ten put their wrists together, the matching bracelets clinking.</p><p>“How am I gonna forget you when you set a literal reminder to check up on me every night?”</p><p>“Every night isn’t enough – you need to be reminded of my existence every second of the day.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine and you know it. Can we <em>please </em>go and get ready before Kun-ge beats our asses for being late? Oh, and keep the jacket – just so you don’t forget me either.” Sicheng didn’t expect Ten to pull him into a warm hug right then and there, but he still let his head rest on the elder’s shoulders, allowing himself to feel warm. Ten had made him feel so safe and loved. Now that was something he would miss. Ten gripped the younger a little tighter, wrapping his arms around further before untangling himself to pick up the jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, begone thot! I still have to make an outfit.” Sicheng held open the door for a smiling Ten, the silver bangle on his arm clinking with the handle.</p><p>“Whatever you do, do <em>not </em>wear that pink denim jacket with the white buttoned top, blue jeans and white shoes.” Sicheng began locating those items of clothing as soon as Ten pulled the door closed with a quick wink, a smile on his face as he got ready for the long night ahead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna miss you, mom-ge.” Yangyang ducked as Ten swung at him with the backpack he was slipping onto his shoulders. He had just finished stuffing the groups goodbye-gifts into his suitcase.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny, being the perfect boyfriend he was, surprised Ten with his own ticket to Chicago last night at dinner, saying he wanted to make sure Ten was properly settled in, and was met with an enthusiastic kiss and a huge grin. Xiaojun and Lucas had recorded a mixtape for Ten to take with him, Hendery featuring on it. Yangyang, Kun and Hendery had all contributed to buying him a new iPad plus a pen so he wouldn’t stop doodling in America – which he loved. Taeyong had given him a customized photo album, full of memories from their years of friendship and unique artistic additions by Taeyong himself. Sicheng had gifted him plenty of things, smaller than the others but all things Ten loved, ranging from jewellery to Pokémon collectables.</p><p>Ten had convinced himself that he wouldn’t cry since that would trigger everyone else to get upset too, but they were all being ever so soft and he couldn’t help it – it just hit him how much he would miss them.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here.” Ten wrapped an arm around Yangyang and another around Sicheng, the pair dragging everyone else into a group hug. This was more intimate than the one at the club last night after dinner – this was a family, not just a group of drunk and emotional friends. Plus, Taeyong was here this time.</p><p>No one was crying here either, rather they were all smiling, gripping onto each other in the middle of the airport with their heads together as Ten sniffled, no emotional word vomit being spouted from any of their mouths since they were all sober - pretty much. They stood comfortably for a while, nobody seeming like they would let go anytime soon, till a voice rang through the airport announcing the urgency to be at the gate and ready to board.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we?” Johnny slipped away from Lucas’s side, hands poised on the handle of the carry-on suitcase, ready to go.</p><p>“Lead the way, kind sir.” Ten blew quick kisses to each of them, still huddled in a group before taking a deep breath and striding off towards his destiny.</p><p>“Forgot you already!” Lucas laughed as Ten flicked a quick ‘fuck you’ back to Hendery, followed by a stream of finger hearts. He didn’t look back after that – instead he clasped Johnny’s outstretched hand, a huge grin on his face as he intertwined their fingers, waltzing off into the distance.</p><p> </p><p>The group of boys watched him until he disappeared, a collective sigh being heard before Lucas broke free from Taeyong’s grip, scratching his head.</p><p>“What now?” Lucas voiced the question on everyone’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>Ten was gone to live his new life, experience greater things, make more memories. He was on the biggest adventure of his life, one had had been dreaming about since he could remember. But where did that leave the rest of them?</p><p>Sicheng had been the closest to him since they had been roommates for 5 years now, and he knew there would be a huge void in his life where his brother-who-wasn’t-his-brother used to be. Of course that scared him, how things were going to change, but thinking about what Ten was achieving through this made him less scared – just a little.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Yangyang poked Sicheng on the side, a concerned look on his face. Sicheng nodded, ruffling his hair in response, knowing he would hate him for it.</p><p>“I have an idea!” Sicheng zoned back in on the conversation as a lightbulb went off in Xiaojun’s mind.</p><p>“Me and Lucas were going to have a Harry Potter fest later anyway – what if we made it a group event?” He raised an eyebrow, the enthusiasm in his eyes fading as he scanned everyone’s faces of disgust.</p><p>“We’ve literally seen each of them like a gazillion times. I refuse to sit through your weird wizard roleplay shit again.” Hendery could have just kept quiet – the absolute trauma on his face said it all.</p><p>“It is a bit of a weird kink, ge.” Xiaojun opened his mouth to speak a few times, sarcastically of course, to Yangyang before Lucas stepped in.</p><p>“You? Talking about weird kinks? Are we forgetting the time you were into or-”</p><p>“Can we not go there right now, I’m already having flashbacks.” Kun shivered as he said so, triggering a stream of giggles from the group, even Taeyong who barely knew what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong wasn’t really part of the group, so he wasn’t close to any of them, but he had been best friends with Ten since the 8<sup>th</sup> grade where they joined the same dance studio together. They went to different Academies for their university years, but that didn’t stop their friendship from thriving. They even performed a duet together for Taeyong’s Instagram, which got a lot more attention than expected, and helped Ten get the scholarship to DSE – ‘Baby Don’t Stop’ had taken the world by storm. Taeyong was also the one who first introduced Ten to Johnny, and they had been inseparable since. It was pretty evident that the group would rarely, if ever, see Taeyong until Ten returned.</p><p>Taeyong had inched closer to Sicheng as the boys bickered – they went to the same Academy. They weren’t exactly friends either, more like acquaintances, and Sicheng aimed to keep it that way. Taeyong was best friends with his enemy, so there was no way they could ever get along more than a nod or smile in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>The laughter died down and Sicheng could see Taeyong hopping awkwardly from one foot to the other, eyes glued to the floor as if he didn’t know what else to do. Sicheng cleared his throat, watching as everyone turned to him wide eyed, just in case he was going to say something emotional – they knew this would affect him the most.</p><p>“I wish I could take up the third wheeling kink offer, but I better get going. Ten left the apartment looking like a whole battle field and you know how much I <em>hate</em> mess.”</p><p>“It’s true.” Yangyang turned to Taeyong, who still looked terribly out of place. “Even his backpack has a structure to it – a maniac I tell you.” Sicheng hit him around the shoulder, an overly-dramatized ‘ow’ leaving the youngers mouth.</p><p>Taeyong stopped biting the inside of his cheek to let out a little laugh. Yangyang was good at things like that ; making people feel comfortable and included.</p><p>“I’m laughing as if my own bag isn’t like that.” Taeyong said softly, receiving a chuckle from the group around him.</p><p>“How did Eleven-ge not go insane with friends like you?” Hendery had always called Ten that, initially to piss him off but then it just stuck. Ten hated it but there was no way he wouldn’t miss it.</p><p>“Maybe that’s why he’s actually leaving.” Xiaojun acted as if he had just spilled the hottest tea, Lucas immediately following him up with an ‘OHH’ and pulling him in for that shoulder bump they always did.</p><p>“Shut up, Jun, we all know he wanted to get away from your annoying ass.” Kun rolled his eyes and shook his head with a tiny smirk on his face, everyone except Lucas and Xiaojun joining into the ‘OHH.’ Even Taeyong.</p><p>“For real though, let’s get going – we’ve been here for like an hour and I don’t know if I have enough change to pay for the ticket.” Kun rummaged through his pocket in search of something – anything. Taeyong shyly offered him a few coins, being greeting with a polite ‘thank you’ and a ‘I’ll pay you back I promise.’</p><p>Lucas put an arm around Taeyong’s shoulder as he insisted Kun didn’t have to pay him back, strolling towards the exit.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m riding shotgun with Winwin-ge – he has the best music!” Yangyang linked arms with Sicheng who groaned through a small smile.</p><p>“But Winwin-ge wants me to ride at the front with him, don’t you ge?” Xiaojun clung onto his other arm, a pout and puppy-dog eyes on his face as Yangyang hissed.</p><p>“But what about me?” Hendery jumped onto Sicheng’s back with no warning, barely giving him time to prepare.</p><p>“If you all hated my music that much you could have just said so!” Kun walked backwards just so he could flash a confused look to the group, keys jingling in his hand.</p><p>“You would have just forced us to listen to it on a louder volume so we could <em>admire each element</em> while you presented a whole essay about it – and it would still sound like a group of dying, horny turtles that used a trash bag of baby nappies and cans of beans for instruments.” They all paused for a second, Sicheng making eye contact with Xiaojun and bursting out into a fit of laughter, the rest of the group following in pursuit.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad after all.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe he just spoke too soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. no choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You’re not gonna be able to avoid me forever.”</p><p>“I can try.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>↳ school rlly setting us all this homework as if i dont have other things to do, in conclusion sorry for releasing chapters so late :(</p><p>↳ im gonna speed up the story a lil after this because we're 3 chapters in , on day 2 and at 11k words yikes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Winwin ge … ge wake up! Someone’s at the door.” Sicheng felt a warm hand weakly shaking his limp and tired body as the sound of the doorbell rang through the quiet apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Xiaojun had insisted on staying with Sicheng since it was his first night without Ten, and the group agreed that it was a good idea, ignoring Sicheng insisting he would be fine on his own. He was grateful they had ignored him though, otherwise the apartment would have seemed so empty and depressing.</p><p>“ge … go check. They’ve been ringing for so long.” Xiaojun shook Sicheng again, groaning as the bell rang for the billionth time that morning.</p><p>Sicheng huffed as he rubbed his eyes, shrugging the warm duvet off his shoulders to the sound of a knock on the door. He slowly got up, reaching for his phone to see a flurry of notifications from the most unexpected person – Taeyong had his number? Sicheng blinked hard, about to open them all before another knock, louder this time, distracted him.</p><p>“Who the fu-”</p><p> </p><p>“Just go and open it already.” Xiaojun was definitely not a morning person, not even opening his eyes as he pushed Sicheng off the bed with a leg. Sicheng was in his checkered pajamas and his brown hair couldn’t possibly be any messier but he didn’t care. It was barely 9:30 and it was a Sunday, meaning he wouldn’t have been awake until noon anyway.</p><p>Xiaojun had passed out mid-game at 3am and Sicheng took the opportunity to shoo everyone else out of his apartment so he could get some sleep too. In conclusion, it was way too early for him to be trudging down the hall in duck-shaped slippers to open the door for a stranger, presumably – none of his friends would be awake now either, and no, Taeyong doesn’t exactly count as a friend (yet.)</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fucking coming, can you stop with the bell!” Sicheng was very obviously tired, his morning voice echoing down the hall. The ringing finally stopped, Sicheng running a hand through his hair and whipping the door open without thinking twice.</p><p>“Hel-” He had expected it to be a neighbor or someone who had the wrong address. Anyone but the person it actually was. Sicheng’s eyes opened wide, mouth left hung open as his brain registered who it was, standing there in front of him at 9:30am on that cursed Sunday.</p><p> </p><p>“What the …?” Sicheng turned around to see Xiaojun standing beside him, wrapped in a red blanket, silver hair just as messy as his own. He must’ve got up to see who the annoying bell ringer was too.</p><p>As if in sync, the Chinese boys rubbed their eyes to make sure they weren’t seeing things.</p><p>“You see him too, right?” Xiaojun whispered to Sicheng as they both turned to face the door again, Sicheng jabbing his side as the person at the door smiled at them sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>“Rise and shine, fuckers.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun was standing outside Sicheng’s apartment, a decorated suitcase in each hand, Taeyong stood quietly next to him with 2 boxes. The floor around them was covered with bags and a rather large container on which a huge, cream colored bear was sat.</p><p>“What – and I can’t stress this enough – the <em>fuck </em>are you doing here?” Sicheng practically growled in his deep morning voice, a smirk on Jaehyun’s face as he watched the boys opposite him put on their serious faces.</p><p>“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Jaehyun’s smirk seemed to intensify as he nudged Taeyong who was staring at the floor, lips pressed tightly together.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want, Jaehyun, its already too fucking early for this.” Sicheng watched Jaehyun sigh as his attention turned to Xiaojun who was yawning as if he had never yawned before behind him, putting his hands up apologetically as he realized they were all staring at him.</p><p>“I want you to move so I can get into <em>my </em>apartment.” Jaehyun’s gaze flicked between both boys in front of him as they choked on nothing but air, eyes wide as they looked at each other and back at him.</p><p>“Sorry, <em>your</em> apartment?” Xiaojun’s eyebrows were furrowed, arms crossed as he voiced his confusion.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me about your little boyfriend here, Sicheng. Does he live with us too?” Xiaojun scowled, his jaw clenched as Sicheng rolled his eyes and crossed his own arms.</p><p>“Since when was this <em>your </em>apartment? Correct me if I’m wrong, but didn’t you tell Ten ge you ‘couldn’t stay here if you wanted to’ yesterday?”</p><p>“Aw, you remembered, how cute.” Sicheng rolled his eyes again as Jaehyun smiled sarcastically. “Yes, I said that, but one thing led to another and I, unfortunately, have no other option left but to stay with … you.” Sicheng blinked a few times to absorb this information as Jaehyun stared at him, not knowing how to respond.</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think we’ll let you stay here?” Xiaojun cocked an eyebrow as Taeyong gulped, Jaehyun smirking once again.</p><p>“You have no choice. I have nowhere else to go, an-”</p><p>“That sounds very much like a ‘<em>you’</em> problem to me, don’t you think Jun?”</p><p>“Doesn’t seem like we should be the ones dealing with it, Ge.” The pair shrugged at each other as Jaehyun rolled his eyes and sighed.</p><p>“If you would just let me finish, you’d understand why I h-”</p><p>“Listen. You staying here with me? Not gonna happen, we both know that, okay? So why don’t you just fuck off right back to where you came from and leave us alone, how about that?!” Sicheng flashed a sweet smile at Jaehyun</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for stopping by!” Xiaojun grinned as Sicheng began to close the door, waving at them enthusiastically before a foot shoved itself between the door and the frame, forcing it back open.</p><p>“Sicheng, look, you don’t have a choice, okay?”</p><p>“And why don’t I have a choice?” Sicheng cocked his head to the side, eyebrow raised as Jaehyun glanced at Taeyong and back.</p><p>“Uh … well-”</p><p>“Spit it out then, we haven’t got all day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve already paid 2 month’s rent, okay?. We <em>genuinely </em>have no choice but to stay together.”</p><p>“You did <em>what</em>?!” Sicheng looked at Jaehyun for answers and received nothing but a stare.</p><p>“I was desperate, okay? It was either be homeless or live with you for 2 months, I had no choice!” Jaehyun pleaded as Sicheng threw his head back and huffed, running a hand through his hair and pinching the upper section of his nose as he made sense of what was happening.</p><p>“You paid rent without even asking me if you could stay here?” Jaehyun shrugged and let his gaze fall to the floor, lip turning pinker as he nibbled at it.</p><p>“You have to be kidding … Taeyong hyung why wouldn’t you tell me? I was literally with you yes-”</p><p>“I didn’t know until this morning, okay? That’s why I texted you-”</p><p>“At 7am? Why would I be awake that early on a fucking Sunday, hyung?” Sicheng felt Xiaojun wrap an arm around his own to get him to calm down. His voice has gotten increasingly louder – it was bound to.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry hyung, I didn’t mean to snap like that.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Sicheng, you have other things to worry about.” Sicheng sighed as Taeyong pointed at Jaehyun with his gaze, gathering himself to handle the situation somehow.</p><p>“Why would you even … ?”</p><p>“I didn’t have a choice. I already told you. If I wasn’t desperate, I would’ve never come here again and you know it.” That was true – once Jaehyun knew Sicheng lived there, he would’ve done everything in his power to avoid that apartment.</p><p>“Last time I checked, you had the most friends on the whole of campus – why the <em>fuck </em>would you not stay with one of them?” Sicheng looked directly at Taeyong instead of Jaehyun as he asked the question, neither of them responding with an adequate answer.</p><p>“It’s more complicated than that.” Jaehyun refused to look up from his shoes, Sicheng looking at Xiaojun who looked just as unimpressed.</p><p>“You’re really trying to tell me you couldn’t stay with <em>literally </em>anyone else on the whole of campus?” Jaehyun shrugged in response, looking to Taeyong for help, but receiving nothing but a helpless look in response.</p><p>“He really had no other option, Sicheng, you have to believe us.” Sicheng looked hopelessly at Taeyong who spoke for his soon-to-be roommate, taking a small step towards Jaehyun as he spoke.</p><p>“That’s impossible, hyung. I’m sorry, but there’s no way you expect me to believe the most popular boy on campus had no option but to stay with <em>me </em>of all people.” Taeyong gave Sicheng an awkward shrug ; Jaehyun finally looked up from his shoes and at the incredibly unimpressed Chinese boys in front of him.  </p><p>“I’ve already paid …”</p><p>“We heard you the first fucking time.” Xiaojun rolled his eyes as Sicheng put two fingers on the top of his nose where it met his eyebrows, not knowing what to do.</p><p>“What the actual fuck have you done, Jaehyun.” Sicheng groaned as his nostrils flared with rage, annoyed as ever. Was Jaehyun that stupid? They could barely get through a 50 minute class without starting a war and he wanted to live under the same roof for 2 months? It took so much inner strength and will power to not rip his head off right then and there in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, okay?”</p><p>“No you’re fucking not.” Jaehyun gulped, looking back at the floor as Sicheng snapped at him. “There’s no point of apologizing anyway, it’s too late now.”</p><p>“So, what? You’re saying yes?” Jaehyun looked back up to see Sicheng squeezing his eyes shut while shaking his head.</p><p>“I don’t have a choice, do I?” Sicheng groaned, about to step aside for Jaehyun to enter before Xiaojun stopped him, eyes wide with a mixture of concern and confusion on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you give us a second?” Xiaojun wrapped an arm around Sicheng’s shoulders, Taeyong giving him a small nod as they stepped to the side out of view.</p><p>“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Xiaojun hissed at Sicheng in Chinese, the boys outside the apartment glancing at each other with wide eyes.</p><p>“What does it look like, Jun?” Sicheng threw his arms up in defeat, Xiaojun grabbing a hold of them as he sighed.</p><p>“You’re not actually gonna let him stay here, are you? Not after everything you’ve been through?” Xiaojun went to the same academy as Sicheng, meaning he knew who Jaehyun was very well. He might be a few years younger than them, but Xiaojun knew of Sicheng’s enmity with Jaehyun well enough to know they shouldn’t be allowed in the same room alone for longer than 2 minutes – an apartment for 2 months didn’t even come into the equation.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng was thinking the exact same thing, blinking hard to check that this wasn’t a dream.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s already paid, Jun, even I can’t stop him now.” Xiaojun let go of Sicheng and let his arms drop to his sides, deep in thought.</p><p>“There has to be something we can do? Anything. What if he jus-”</p><p>“Jun. We can’t do anything.” Sicheng whispered in defeat, Xiaojun pressing his lips together tightly as he watched the other man sigh heavily.</p><p>“B-but, he-”</p><p>“It’s only 2 months, right?”</p><p>“<em>Only 2 months?</em> Ge, you can barely survive a class, let alone 2 whole months?!”</p><p>“I’ll just ignore him completely. Come home late, eat somewhere else, I don’t know. I’ll make it work.” Ten’s original plan was the only thing Sicheng could think about right now, since it was the only one that he had.</p><p>“Are you sure? If we try and come up with someth-”</p><p>“Just let them in, Jun. We have to.” Xiaojun nibbled the inside of his cheek as Sicheng leaned against the wall, hand in his hair, eyebrows furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>Of course Sicheng didn’t want Jaehyun there – they hated each-others existence to the max – but it wasn’t like he had been left with much choice. If he had said no, Jaehyun could easily take some kind of legal action and that would just make things worse.</p><p> </p><p>Xiaojun reluctantly held the door wide open, glancing back at Sicheng just in case he decided to change his mind. Instead, Sicheng kept his gaze on the floor, head in his hands as Jaehyun crept through with a suitcase and a tiny grin. Taeyong followed closely behind, boxes in hand as he gave Xiaojun an awkward smile and looked at Sicheng with gratefulness on his face.</p><p>“Thanks.” Jaehyun stopped beside Sicheng, a genuine look on his face as he shyly looked at the Chinese boy for some sort of reaction.</p><p>“Whatever.” Sicheng sighed heavily, glancing at all 3 people in front of him before swiftly turning and heading back down the corridor to his bedroom. None of them tried to stop him, and he wouldn’t have listened to them anyway. He breathed a deep breath after slamming his door closed, leaning against it as the sound filled the silent apartment. He didn’t care what was going on outside his bedroom right now and he didn’t want to either.</p><p> </p><p>All he wanted to do was sleep, and so he flopped back onto his bed, shoving his head back into his pillow, gripping the duvet around his body as he curled into a half-ball. Many thoughts entered his mind, the events of the early morning replaying in his mind but Sicheng didn’t care for any of them. Not yet, at least. He breathed out deeply once more, tightening his grip on the duvet around him before ignoring everything as best as he could and dozing off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sicheng awoke to the sound of pans clanging in the kitchen, R&amp;B music filling the apartment. He groaned, squeezing his eyes open and shut a few time to adjust to the afternoon sun spilling in through the blinds. He reached on the other side of the bed – Xiaojun was gone? He must have woken up earlier and left already, the brown haired boy thought to himself, until he heard the sound of soft singing echo down the corridor to his room. Sicheng squinted as if it would help him recognize whose voice it was since it most definitely wasn’t Xiaojun’s – he would’ve recognized it in a heartbeat if it was.</p><p>Sicheng yawned, reaching for his phone after a small stretch while still in bed. Notifications clouded his screen but one from Xiaojun caught his eye amongst a few from the group chat that he decided to ignore for now.</p><p> </p><p>Jack Frost (Xiaojun) &gt; Winwin (Sicheng)</p><p>taeyong hyung offered me a lift so i took it</p><p>hes actually quite nice + talks a lot</p><p>nicer than your new roommate atleast</p><p>and NO i didnt steal ur switch this time its on the sofa</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng took a deep breath, legs kicking the air in fury as the events of the early morning came flooding back into his minds through Xiaojun’s messages.</p><p> </p><p>New roommate. Jaehyun. 2 months.</p><p> </p><p>He instantly wanted to grab the pillow next to him and scream until his voice went raspy but he couldn’t – his new roommate was awake and clearly having the time of his life in his new kitchen. Upon realizing he couldn’t scream, Sicheng decided he wanted to cry – angrily – at himself for letting Jaehyun in. Why would he not fight harder for freedom from that demon that was now his roommate? Jaehyun was stupid for paying, we’ve already established that, but Sicheng was stupid for not arguing until he got his way. Surely there was some kind of law that he could use in his favor, since Jaehyun very clearly didn’t have his consent to stay in the same apartment as him. Sicheng was about to go into a frenzy of internal screaming while furiously punching the air as if it was Jaehyun’s face before his phone rang, distracting him.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone was tired, weren’t they?” Xiaojun giggled on the other end of the line as Sicheng huffed at him. “Good morning to you too. Afternoon, even.” It was already 12:37 pm, meaning Sicheng had slept for 4 hours, which also meant Jaehyun had been roaming around and polluting his apartment for 4 hours.</p><p>“Spoken to your new roommate yet?”</p><p>“Fuck no. And I’m not going to either.”</p><p>“Ge …”</p><p>“What? You can’t make me.”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to, believe me, the last thing I want is for you to end up <em>murdering</em> someone in your own apartment – I’d be ready to help you dispose of the body if that does happen, by the way.” Sicheng smiled to himself as Xiaojun rambled on the other end of the line.</p><p>“This might shock you, but <em>he</em> actually wants to talk to <em>you</em>.”</p><p>“And you know this because …?”</p><p>“After you <em>abandoned me</em> alone with them, the demon wouldn’t stop apologizing and saying he felt bad – <em>he </em>felt bad for <em>you</em>. Now tell me that’s not mind-blowing.”</p><p>“Shocking news.”</p><p>“You should’ve been there it was … really something.”</p><p>“Let him feel bad then, because he should. I still see no reason to talk to him.”</p><p>“Ah, that’s because you haven’t heard the best part, my friend. Hold onto something because it might blow you away.”</p><p>“The bed is in my hands, now spill, I need to pee.”</p><p>“You can pee the bed and get him to change the sheets as punishment, now listen. He said that maybe you guys should talk and, I quote, ‘squash the issue to live in peace and harmony.’” Sicheng couldn’t help but scoff as Xiaojun emphasized the quote, clearly in disbelief.</p><p>“Are you sure this is the right Jaehyun?”</p><p>“Seems like a fake to me, Ge. Anyway, Taeyong hyung said it would be best if you came to some agreement or something. Apparently the demon <em>genuinely </em>feels terrible about this whole -”Sicheng couldn’t hear it but he knew Xiaojun was waving his hands around trying to put the situation into words. “Fuckery. That’s what it’s called.”</p><p>“Us? Agreeing? Is this a fake Taeyong hyung too?” Xiaojun laughed on the other side of the line, the sound of a packet rustling in his hands.</p><p>“Have some free ASMR to prepare you for this deadly encounter.” Sicheng pretended to gag as Xiaojun slowly chewed a few crisps, taking ever so long to finish them as loud crunches rang through Sicheng’s ears.</p><p>“I’ve been awake for less than 10 minutes and already heard some scarring sounds.”</p><p>“Some? My voice is too beautiful to be one, so what are the others?”</p><p>“It’s too early for April fool’s day, Jun. Jaehyun knows all the lyrics to that one Jorja Smith song you like. You guys should duet.”</p><p>“Pause.” Xiaojun swallowed the final crisp. “The demon sings?”</p><p>“Apparently. All I can hear is him going off in the kitchen.”</p><p>“I’m convinced there’s nothing that man can’t do.”</p><p>“Except use the actual floor instead of my foot to dance on.”</p><p>“Touché.” Sicheng heard something beeping on Xiaojun’s side before the silver haired boy screamed for Yangyang and plonked his phone down on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“What goes on.”</p><p>“We basically did a science experiment and tried to make pizza.” Xiaojun’s voice was a little distant as it sounded like he was taking the so-called pizza out of the oven, a pan hitting the counter. Sicheng listened as Yangyang began to hiss at him in between some giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just brown, stupid, not burnt.”</p><p>“That’s literally charcoal!”</p><p>“Fine, I’ll have that bit then!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Winwin ge!” Yangyang laughed into the phone as he sat down to talk to Sicheng while Xiaojun handled the charcoal-pizza.</p><p>“Morning!”</p><p>“Afternoon, actually, but anyways. Jack Frost here told me about your little situation. I’m on standby if you need someone to square up to him.”</p><p>“Have you seen the size of his arms?” Xiaojun added from somewhere on the other side.</p><p>“Shut up!” Sicheng laughed, getting up into a seating position on the bed, ruffling his hair as Yangyang proceeded to give Xiaojun something sounding like a slap, but he couldn’t really tell.</p><p>“Fine, then we’re here if you need an escape plan.”</p><p>“You’re acting like I’d voluntarily stay with you over Doyoung hyung, but okay.”</p><p>“Now that right there? That <em>hurted</em>.” Xiaojun and Yangyang somehow managed to say the same thing at the same time, harmonizing with each other as Sicheng laughed.</p><p>“My ears are officially bleeding, thank you.”</p><p>“You are ever so welcome, Ge – JUN! THAT’S NOT HOW YOU – NO, DON’T PUT THA – Give me a second Ge.” Sicheng had to hold the phone a few centimeters away as Yangyang proceeded to scream at Xiaojun for doing God knows what.</p><p>“I need to get up, just call me later.”</p><p>“We’ll do one better and come give you company, if you want.”</p><p>“NO! Do not come over, I want an excuse to stay <em>away</em> from the apartment. Real pizzas on me tonight, okay?”</p><p>“Can’t argue with tha – JUN, WHY WOULD YOU – I should go before he sets the toaster on fire. Bye Ge!” Xiaojun screamed goodbye in the background before Yangyang ended the call.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng sighed as he threw his phone aside, the sound of that same soft singing filling his room again – Jaehyun was still at it.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng knew his original plan had been to avoid the other boy as much as possible, but he wasn’t stupid. Avoiding him at the Academy made sense but under one roof? He would most definitely need to consult Ten for a better plan – the elder had no clue his acting to get Jaehyun to stay away had failed.</p><p>Sicheng heaved himself off of the bed, pulling the blinds open and swinging the windows wide to let in some fresh air. He stretched for a while, cracking a few joints, twisting here and there before grabbing his phone again, satisfied that his body was awake. Xiaojun must have told the whole group about the morning since they were all screaming about their confusion in the chat. Taeyong had texted him too, just a simple thank you, sorry for bothering you so early and please talk to Jaehyun sometime today.</p><p> </p><p>Ugh. Jaehyun. If Sicheng could wipe anybody off the face of this earth, it would probably be him. Instead, he was had to try and have an actual, serious conversation with him about living arrangements – who would’ve thought. Sicheng took a deep breath, barely prepared to see Jaehyun again as he shoved his feet in his duck-shaped slippers once more, yawning as he headed to the bathroom to properly wake up before heading towards the kitchen where the demon was still singing.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Sicheng, you’re finally awake.” The finally made Sicheng roll his eyes as he watched Jaehyun freeze in the middle of the kitchen upon hearing the Chinese boy clear his throat. He had been so into the song that he didn’t even know how long Sicheng had been standing there.</p><p>“Congrats, you’re eyesight works.” Jaehyun gulped, setting the bowl in his hands down and scrambling to turn off the music on his phone.</p><p>“Do you, uh, want some breakfast or something? Ten hyung said you w-”</p><p>“You wanted to talk to me, right?”</p><p>“I … yeah. Yes, I mean, I did.”</p><p>“Okay, then talk to me.” Sicheng pulled one of the stools out from the island in the middle of the kitchen, sitting down while staring at Jaehyun who didn’t seem to know what to do.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, uh, I wanted to talk to you about this whole … situation.” Was Jaehyun flustered right now? Sicheng had never seen him look more bewildered in his life.</p><p>“Go on then.”</p><p>“Right. Since we aren’t exactly … friends, like at all, I thought we should do something to make these next 2 months easier for both of us.”</p><p>“And what do you propose we do, exactly? If you wanna do one of those ‘fresh starts’ it isn’t gonna happen.”</p><p>“That was the plan, actually.” Jaehyun whispered under his breath, Sicheng stretching slightly before staring at him again.</p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p>“Nothing. Just that we should come up with something together, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Together, right, of course.” Sicheng rolled his eyes, Jaehyun hesitantly taking another spoonful of whatever he was eating.</p><p>“How about we just act like the other person doesn’t exist? That works perfectly for me.” Sicheng raised his eyebrows as if he had just pitched the most amazing idea, Jaehyun looking back at him extremely unimpressed.</p><p>“Funny. But since we’re literally living under the same roof, that’s impossible.”</p><p>“Might be for you. For me, it would just be an extended Academy day,” Sicheng said with a shrug, running a hand through his messy brown hair. Jaehyun decided to ignore him, of course.</p><p>“What about we make some rules or something?”</p><p>“As if you’d actually follow them.” Jaehyun decided to ignore that too, leaning onto the kitchen counter a mere meter away from Sicheng who was sifting through the fruit basket in search of a juicy apple. Jaehyun decided to stare at the other boy until he realized his suggestion was serious, sighing as he looked back.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Rules it is.”</p><p>“Great! How about we say one of them I-”</p><p>“1 – Don’t come into my bedroom or it will be contaminated, 2 – don’t talk to me in person unless one of us is on the brink of death, 3 – don’t fucking touch my stuff or I won’t hesitate to do something that I can’t think of right now, 4 – text me if you actually need to communicate because I don’t want to hear your annoying voice more than I already do in the day and 5 – just let me avoid you in peace. This situation is already shit and it can only get worse if <em>you</em> get in my way. You’ve put us in this mess and you’re gonna be the one who makes sure these next 2 months go by peacefully, capeesh?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun watched, wide eyed and still leant onto the counter as Sicheng finished his long rant, mouth hung open since he was cut off mid-sentence. Sicheng rolled his eyes as the other boy took a couple seconds to process what he had just said, finally finding the best apple in the basket and biting into it.</p><p>“Is that clear or do you need it put simpler?” Jaehyun had promised Taeyong that he would try and make this work as best he could but he hadn’t expected Sicheng to be <em>this</em> stubborn. Plus, it was the first time he had heard the boy speak for that long without cursing at him or while being sober, so of course it would take a second to process.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not gonna be able to avoid me forever.”</p><p>“I can try.” Sicheng took another bit of his apple, gaze fixed on Jaehyun who looked slightly taken aback at how serious the Chinese boy was.</p><p>“Fine. But only if you listen to my rules too.”</p><p>“Write them down and slide them under my door or something, I have somewhere to be.”</p><p>“It’s a fucking Sunday, literally where are you going?”</p><p>“Anywhere but here,” Sicheng shot back as Jaehyun clenched his jaw. They stared at each other for a while, Sicheng noticing how Jaehyun’s ears were a little pinker than usual, which meant he was either embarrassed or pissed – maybe both – before jumping off of the stool and making his way out of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and next time, warn me before you sing so I can exit the premises with my eardrums intact.”</p><p>“You fucking loved it, don’t lie to yourself.” Jaehyun smirked as Sicheng mouthed a ‘fuck you’ in his direction before biting his apple again, swiftly turning back around to leave the room.</p><p>“Don’t forget to stay out of my way!” Sicheng chimed sweetly as he made his way down the corridor towards his bedroom, smiling to himself as he heard Jaehyun scoff loudly from somewhere behind him.</p><p>“Fuck you!” Jaehyun said back just as sweetly, rolling his eyes as he heard Sicheng’s door slam just as he took the bowl of food back into his hands.</p><p> </p><p>And that was that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. weird taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>is that weird, smiling after a-more-than-okay conversation with someone you’re supposed to hate more than anything in existence??</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>its been months 🏃 i promise i'm gonna update sooner with longer chapters, don't hate me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“it’s so quiet without you here.”</p><p> </p><p>“you miss me and <em>you know it</em>.” sicheng rolled his eyes as ten sneered at him on the other side of the FaceTime call, looking up to johnny as he appeared in the corner of the screen with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“he says hi by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“let me tell him myself!” ten pouted before getting up and moving out of view as johnny slid in front of the camera.</p><p> </p><p>“wonwon, my man, long time no see!” johnny flashed sicheng a smile with 2 finger guns - the usual.</p><p> </p><p>“3 days and you’re already missing me huh?” ten scoffed somewhere on the other side as johnny put a hand over his heart and hung his head.</p><p> </p><p>“being stuck with this one for a while changes a man.” sicheng held back a tiny giggle as ten gasped and slapped johnny around the arm, the elder putting his hands up to defend himself as he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“i hate you both.” ten pouted into the camera, moving back out of view as johnny rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“he won’t admit it but he definitely misses you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“do not!”</p><p> </p><p>“do too!” the pair burst into laughter as they spoke simultaneously, ten groaning in the background - why was he friends with them again?</p><p> </p><p>“anyways, how’s jaehyun? tell him to water my plants, pretty please.” the rustling in the back from ten stopped at the mention of jaehyun’s name - oh fuck. sicheng hadn’t told him yet.</p><p> </p><p>“and why the fuck would cheng do that?” sicheng couldn’t see ten’s face but he knew the elder would be terribly confused.</p><p> </p><p>“he literally sees jaehyun every hour of the day, i’m sure he wouldn’t mind passing my message on.” silence. sicheng instinctively bit his bottom lip in anticipation, waiting for something - anything - out of ten.</p><p> </p><p>“he what?” ten’s voice sounded even more confused as he appeared on sicheng’s screen. johnny’s mouth slowly opened wider, agape as he looked at sicheng on the screen and back at ten behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“he doesn’t …”</p><p> </p><p>“no he does not.” sicheng whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>“you didn’t …” sicheng slowly shook his head in response, johnny squeezing his mouth shut as an apologetic expression took over his face.</p><p> </p><p>“i should’ve kept my mouth shut right?”</p><p> </p><p>“well -”</p><p> </p><p>“cheng. please tell me he’s kidding - this is a joke right? because if you wanted to test how much i miss you and would come right back if you asked, you could’ve just said so!”</p><p> </p><p>“i told you he missed you!”</p><p> </p><p>“not the time suh!” ten shot a stern look at johnny who looked as if he was about to shrink out of view.</p><p> </p><p>“uh. well … its … i really wish this was a joke, ge, i really do.” ten blinked back at him, face blank as johnny sat him down next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“so you’re …”</p><p> </p><p>“roommates with jaehyun? this isnt exactly how i planned on telling you, but yes. sadly.”</p><p> </p><p>“sadly? SADLY? DONG SICHENG ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?”</p><p> </p><p>“stop screaming or the devil will hear you!!” johnny almost let out a tiny giggle as sicheng whispered, ten glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“oh my god. you really - I’VE BEEN GONE FOR 3 DAYS AND YOU -“</p><p> </p><p>“i can explain i swear!”</p><p> </p><p>“i don’t even wanna hear it. when’s the earliest flight back to seoul, suh?”</p><p> </p><p>“ten ge! hear me out, <em>please.” </em>sicheng pouted as ten huffed, johnny grabbing the youngers arm as he tried to get up and move out of view.</p><p> </p><p>“the least you can do is listen to him, babe.” ten sighed, plonking himself back down next to johnny to face sicheng.</p><p> </p><p>“promise you won’t do anything stupid once i’ve explained it to you?” a death stare was all it took for sicheng to begin explaining the whole situation to ten and how exactly he had come to share an apartment with jaehyun, out of all people. ten listened in silence, chewing the inside of his cheek as sicheng told him everything from the texts he received from taeyong to xiaojun being willing to square up if completely necessary - even the conversation he had with jaehyun about the elder wanting to put their issues aside for the better.</p><p> </p><p>“its been 3 days. 3 DAYS.”</p><p> </p><p>“i wanted to tell you, i swear, i just knew you would flip out like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“obviously i would! cheng, you’ve literally let a demon move in with you, how could you expect me NOT to flip out?”</p><p> </p><p>“i had no choice! that fucker came prepared and paid rent already - i hate him but not enough to do something illegal!” ten sighed, glancing at johnny who offered him a reassuring smile and a squeeze on the hand.</p><p> </p><p>“i know this isnt the time, but i’ve been friends with this so called ‘devil’ since he first moved here and i can tell you right now, he’s not that bad!” the chinese boys looked at each other and back at johnny as he spoke - the elder had been friends with jaehyun for longer than he had known either of them, that was true.</p><p> </p><p>“but you know what he’s done to sic-“</p><p> </p><p>“i know. i know, i swear, and thats not okay at all and i wish he wouldn’t be like that to you, cheng, but i also know him. i know he’ll warm up to you soon enough. well, i hope so. just give him a chance i guess?”</p><p> </p><p>‘’or stick to what you’re doing already and pretend he doesn’t exist!” ten smiled sweetly at johnny who discreetly shook his head and rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“or that since it seems like its working.” </p><p> </p><p>“don’t you worry, i already have a game plan that’s working way better than i ever expected.” sicheng flashed ten a small smile as if to say its all okay and he’ll be fine, ten sighing and allowing himself to relax a little in response.</p><p> </p><p>“are you sure you’re gonna be okay? one call and i’ll be right at your doorstep, you know that right?”</p><p> </p><p>“i know, ge, i’m just pretending not to. we talked about this, remember? you can’t give up y-“</p><p> </p><p>“my dream for you, i know, you literally made me repeat after you like 50 times before i left.” sicheng smiled triumphantly as ten leant onto johnny’s sturdy shoulder with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“how long is he planning on staying? maybe suh can come back and accompany you or i can drop by and rip his head off for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“only 2 months, ge, i’ll be fine. the new semester is starting soon too, it’s not like we’re gonna be home at the same time anyway. just promise me you’ll be fine and won’t do anything stupid now that you know he’s here?”</p><p> </p><p>“pinky promise with an extra cherry on top, how’s that for you?” ten couldn’t help but smile as sicheng grinned on the other side of the screen. sure, the younger had assured ten that he was okay, but exactly how ‘okay’ can you be while living with someone who hates your guts for no specific reason? it’s not like ten didn’t trust sicheng - he probably trusted him on the same level as johnny - but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t worry about the younger.</p><p> </p><p>“you’re doing that face again.” sicheng burst the silence, johnny looking at ten with furrowed brows.</p><p> </p><p>“you’re right, he is.”</p><p> </p><p>“i’m doing what exactly??”</p><p> </p><p>“that face when you’re like, super worried?” johnny looked back at sicheng for some clarification, the younger nodding in response.</p><p> </p><p>“and a little confused at the same time, right hyung?” johnny and sicheng nodded in sync, ten almost taken aback.</p><p> </p><p>“i know i’m sexy as hell but that doesn’t mean my face needs to be studied, you know!” ten pouted as sicheng bit his lip to hold back a laugh, johnny doing the same till they made eye contact and burst into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“when i said i hated you both i meant it!” the pair didn’t seem as if they would stop laughing anytime soon, johnny squishing ten’s cheeks as he continued to pout - these were really his best friends, huh?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>it had been 3 days. a week days since sicheng waved goodbye to ten at the airport, since he had last seen that familiar warm smile in person and 3 days since he had spoken to his new roommate.</p><p> </p><p>ah yes, even after a <em>3 whole days</em> of completely avoiding him, jaehyun was still here ; much to sicheng’s dismay. sicheng was genuinely doing the most he could to stay out of the demons way - eating literally every meal elsewhere, arriving home stupidly late so jaehyun would be long gone into his own bed, locking himself in his room except for toilet breaks and snacks and <em>even then</em> he acted like the other man didn’t exist. he had even started his daily runs again, since both boys got up around the same time and sicheng was not about to risk seeing <em>that</em> face first thing in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>at least it seemed to be working though. since their conversation about ‘rules,’ jaehyun hadn’t bothered to interact with sicheng much. the chinese boy was barely home anyway, and jaehyun didn’t mind having the whole apartment to himself. his initial plan had been to squash whatever issues he had with sicheng so they could maybe - just <em>maybe</em> - live together civilly ; and so the other boy wouldn’t have to come home late every night and wake jaehyun on the daily.</p><p> </p><p>sicheng expected today to be yet another evening of locking himself in his room with snacks to ignore jaehyun’s existence - it was basically part of his daily routine now.</p><p> </p><p>since it was the last few days before the start of a new semester at the Academy, everyone was occupied with preparations. this was one of the busiest times of the year for performances and competitions. sicheng had decided to come home a little earlier than usual, being as quiet as humanely possible to avoid attracting jaehyun’s attention. the last thing sicheng needed right now on top of all this brewing stress was to see his stupidly good-looking face.</p><p> </p><p>the younger grabbed a juice box from the fridge before tiptoeing down the corridor to his safe haven ; otherwise known as his bedroom, which was the only place in the apartment that was off limits to the demon.</p><p> </p><p>he paused in front of jaehyun’s door - he could hear whispers from 2 very different voices. great. jaehyun either had someone over or he was watching some boring porn really loudly. again. sicheng knew jaehyun was no fuckboy but he didnt know the elder was <em>that</em> lonely.</p><p> </p><p>sicheng heard a giggle and the sound of lips squelching rapidly against each other and took it as his ticket to leave. after plonking himself onto his premed bed, the chinese boy reached for his headphones without hesitation. he had been using them a lot recently, since the walls of the apartment were relatively thin and definitely not sound proof. he had barely taken a sip of his juice before a muffled moan came from jaehyun’s bedroom, sending a disgusted shiver down sicheng’s spine as he threw the headphones over his head and pressed play on whatever he saw first.</p><p> </p><p>he thought that would be enough to cut out the sound of whatever was going on next door since it usually worked well enough ; until he heard another moan, almost like a high pitched shriek followed by the sound of something - probably <em>someone - </em>hitting a mattress. sicheng sighed, turning the volume up a little louder as he faintly heard a shushing sound followed by another creak - oh god.</p><p> </p><p>7 minutes passed and sicheng could feel his eardrums deteriorating, not only because of his loud music but because of the creaks and moans becoming unbearable from the room next-door. sicheng had most definitely not expected to be stressing about his roommates weird taste in porn this evening, thats for sure.</p><p> </p><p>all his ears could hear was the creak of a bed frame to a very irregular rhythm and some annoyingly high pitched shrieks. there was nothing wrong with watching porn, it’s not like sicheng didn’t watch it too, but what was the need to make sure the whole floor heard it with you? jaehyun was into some weird shit too ; it was when sicheng heard a <em>sob</em> that he decided this was enough. he had vowed to avoid the demon at all costs but this was <em>really </em>pushing it.</p><p> </p><p>“can’t you watch your stupid ass pornos with the vo-” sicheng shoved the door to jaehyun’s door wide open and was met with not 1 but 2 screams. his mouth stayed wide open as he watched jaehyun freeze, barely breathing as his eyes darted to the other person in the room to sicheng at the door. both their eyes widened, sicheng’s gaze flicking rapidly between the 2 bodies in front of him, his mind slowly processing the situation. the world seemed to pause for a second as the boys stared at each other in complete and utter shock.</p><p> </p><p>“what the fuck?!” everything suddenly erupted as the roommates shrieked in sync, jaehyun leaping up from the bed in search of something - anything- to cover himself. the girl, who sicheng had never seen before, had turned the brightest shade of red possible after her scream. she frantically pulled her dress down as far as it would go to cover as much as possible as she scrambled off the bed after jaehyun.</p><p> </p><p>“what do you mean what the fu-”</p><p> </p><p>“why would you b-”</p><p> </p><p>“I DIDN’T EXPECT YOU TO BE HOME YE-“</p><p> </p><p>“BUT WHAT THE FU-“</p><p> </p><p>the pair bickered with each other as loudly as they could, sicheng covering his eyes and pulling the door so it was only open a crack, diverting his eyes from the amount of skin jaehyun had on display and the frightened but thankfully clothed girl. jaehyun’s ears flushed a deep pink as he accidentally put both of his legs into one side of the grey tracksuit bottoms, continuing to yell at sicheng who yelled right back. the unknown girl glanced at the door and back at the boy about to fall over behind her, mouth still wide open in shock.</p><p> </p><p>without saying a word to either of the boys, she seemed to finally snap into action, pushing past sicheng and dashing straight towards the main door of the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“he- wait!” jaehyun - still with both limbs in 1 tracksuit leg - hopped after her with frighteningly large steps, screaming at sicheng who followed hot in pursuit.</p><p> </p><p>sicheng watched as the elder struggled, hopping into the main hallway of the apartment block as the girl sprinted to the elevators without turning back once. he could barely contain his laughed as jaehyun made an attempt at going after her, only to fail miserably and teeter to the side, comically falling over as if it was a children’s movie. the panicked look on his face was absolutely priceless.</p><p> </p><p>a giggle escaped sicheng’s lips as jaehyun fell over-dramatically - by accident, of course - as he properly took in the events he had just witnessed. he didn’t quite know why exactly his giggle had turned into a laugh until he glanced at jaehyun sitting topless in the middle of the hallway, ears bright red, legs wedged into one side ht e tracksuit as the other side trailed behind while he wobbled from side to side in an attempt to get back up. sicheng tried covering his mouth since he could see jaehyun was on the verge of exploding, but it was just no use - he had erupted into a pile of laughs.</p><p> </p><p>jaehyun clenched his jaw, eyes rolling as he looked up at the source of the laughter, cursing whoever told him it would be a good idea to stay in this apartment. steadying himself, the elder stood up against the wall, glaring at sicheng whose laughter didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>he would have kept glaring until there were holes in sicheng’s head if he hadn’t spotted his reflection in the silver of the elevators. jaehyun had to admit, he did look <em>kinda sorta </em>hilarious right now, especially after the horrific experience the pair had just been through. sicheng continued to laugh and jaehyun couldn’t help but bite his lip to hold back a giggle. he was about to make his way back inside and push sicheng out of the way, forgetting his legs were stuck in one side of his tracksuit and falling right back onto his face again.</p><p> </p><p>jaehyun groaned, sicheng’s laughter filling the air as he clutched his stomach, practically bending over, almost unable to stop laughing. it was when the younger snorted that jaehyun couldn’t hold his own laughter in anymore, slapping hands across his mouth as sicheng stopped laughing for a second, his eyes going wide as he realised what he had done. this time, the pair laughed together, sicheng leaning onto the doorframe as jaehyun looked at the floor while trying to suppress his giggles - he was really laughing at himself right now, wasn’t he?</p><p> </p><p>“well, this sucks for you.” sicheng said between giggles, backing into the apartment as jaehyun half hopped, half crawled after him, laughter finally dying down as the pair came back to their senses. “she looked like she had nice … uh … assets, or whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“uh, sure. i guess she did?” jaehyun raised an eyebrow at sicheng as he finally fixed his tracksuit.</p><p> </p><p>“leave me alone, okay, i don’t know what your straight ass is into.” jaehyun paused and stared at sicheng, a concerned look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“straight? me?”</p><p> </p><p>“… are you not?” sicheng looked terribly confused, jaehyun straightening up and blinking hard a couple times.</p><p> </p><p>“uh, well, i thought everyone knew this but i’m actually very openly bi …”</p><p> </p><p>“everyone but me, apparently.” jaehyun was expecting more of a reaction from the chinese boy and got nothing more than 2 bewildered blinks and a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“i’m convinced you live under a rock.”</p><p> </p><p>“i don’t have to know everything about you because you’re popular, you have enough brain activity to know that right?”</p><p> </p><p>“shut up.” jaehyun rolled his eyes, bending down to adjust the leg of his tracksuit before clearing his throat to grab sicheng’s attention once more.</p><p> </p><p>“so, uh, correct me if i’m wrong, but i’m <em>assuming </em>from the ‘straight ass’ comment that you arent het either?”</p><p> </p><p>“so you do have some brain activity in that pretty head of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“just answer the question, dude.” jaehyun didn’t want to dwell too much on the use of ‘pretty’ - he was very much aware of his dashing looks, he just didn’t expect sicheng to comment on it.</p><p> </p><p>“i thought this was common knowledge around campus but i’m gay.” jaehyun seemed to freeze for a second, eyes widening a little.</p><p> </p><p>“i … did not know that … “</p><p> </p><p>“shocked?”</p><p> </p><p>“no … just unexpected, i guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“why? cause i’m the only person on campus who hasn’t shown any attraction to you whatsoever?” jaehyun watched sicheng raise an eyebrow as he grimaced.</p><p> </p><p>“no, what the fuck?”</p><p> </p><p>“jung jaehyun are you really trying to convince me theres not a girl or gay on campus that has never crushed on you? excluding me, of course, my standards are too high.”</p><p> </p><p>“your <em>standards </em>huh?” sicheng proudly smiled at jaehyun before it fell silent again.</p><p> </p><p>“i can’t believe i didn’t know this.”</p><p> </p><p>“i can’t believe you didn’t either.”</p><p> </p><p>“now it makes sense why you rejected ros-“</p><p> </p><p>“rosie in our second year? finally connected the dots, have you?”</p><p> </p><p>“how did you …”</p><p> </p><p>“i get that a lot when people find out my sexuality.” sicheng replied with a small shrug, nibbling at the side of the nail on his index finger.</p><p> </p><p>“you had some balls rejecting her like that at the half time show.” sicheng sighed, squeezing his finger to stop it from hurting.</p><p> </p><p>“i had no interest in pursuing her past the friendship we had going and she deserved to know. plus, she clearly didn’t mind much if we’re still best friends now.”</p><p> </p><p>“you’re best fr- dude, you have to link me to her or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“in your dreams, jung.”</p><p> </p><p>“you’re really gonna do ya boy like that?” sicheng pretended to look terribly offended, jaehyun smiling softly.</p><p> </p><p>“firstly, you are <em>not </em>and <em>never will be </em>‘my boy’ so i’m gonna act like you didn’t say that. secondly, yes, i am gonna do you like that. what kind of friend would i be if i let a demon like you near an angel like her?”</p><p> </p><p>“angels and demons are meant to be, just you watch.”</p><p> </p><p>“i have never met anyone this disgustingly hopeful and delusional before, congrats jung.”</p><p> </p><p>“just admit it, i’m one of a kind.” the frantic jazz hands jaehyun was doing were almost enough to make sicheng start laughing uncontrollably again.</p><p> </p><p>“getting a bit ahead of yourself there, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“thought we were having our first moment, it was worth a try.” sicheng smiled and rolled his eyes as jaehyun dramatically sighed.</p><p> </p><p>that was the first conversation they had had in a long time that hadn’t turned malicious in the first 10 seconds - maybe it was their first moment.</p><p> </p><p>“so, uh, about us squashing <em>this </em>to get along-“</p><p> </p><p>“don’t push it jung, i don’t like you enough for that.” sicheng twirled and flashed jaehyun a smile followed by a middle finger in the face, making his way back to his bedroom down the hall. jaehyun gasped, following him down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>“you just admitted you like me a bit though, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“never said that.”</p><p> </p><p>“you said you don’t like me<em> enough</em> which means you like me a tiny bit!”</p><p> </p><p>“that was not meant to be interpreted like that at all-“</p><p> </p><p>“but that’s what it meant though!”</p><p> </p><p>“let me rephrase then, i h-“</p><p> </p><p>“admit it, you do like me a teenie bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“i’ve literally never disliked anyone as much as you.”</p><p> </p><p>“but-“ jaehyun was cut off by the slam of sicheng’s door in his face - why was he smiling right now ; was it because he had just had a decent conversation with his arch nemesis or ? sicheng had since plopped himself back onto his bed, also confused as to why he was smiling. is that weird, smiling after a-more-than-okay conversation with someone you’re supposed to hate more than anything in existence??</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>